


Selfish

by Silvermokona



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, F/F, F/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 05:21:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10757565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvermokona/pseuds/Silvermokona
Summary: She wants to be selfish.To her two little beacons of light, she's but a mere shadow that was dumped in their radiance.(Or: Kiran pines over both Askr siblings)





	Selfish

**Author's Note:**

> Also known as 'can I make run on sentences artistic' the fic
> 
> After I used 'two little beacons of light' as a description of the Askr siblings in my other fic I got inspired and this popped out. Its a lot sadder and still not beta'd

She wants to be selfish.

Her loves is open and passionate and so young. She pops up by her side and drags her from a conversation to get the summoner alone. She doesn't stray from touching, from grabbing her arm to embracing her to caressing her cheek when she thinks Kiran is sleeping but she's not sleeping and its not gentle buts its not rough either so she doesn't say anything. Her affection is suffocating but also nourishing and warm and so bright when she drags her out to the meadows because the fact that Kiran had never seen wildflowers before was an absolute atrocity that needed to be fixed immediately. She immediately drinks up any display of affection that Kiran shows her and returns it tenfold even when she's balancing two manaketes on her lap that were exhausted from all the running around.

She's emotional and honest and so loud and yet its a loud Kiran doesn't mind. She appreciates the loud when she's off in the battlefield and it lets her know she's alive. She appreciates the loud when she attempts to sneak up on the summoner but fails miserably because she's given Kiran time to brace herself for the impending hug that won't knock her two feet to the side this time at least. She appreciates the loud in the morning when they travel because it wakes her up and is somehow soothing even though her brother groans about it every time. 

She's brighter in her radiance and her smiles bathe those around her in light. Her laughing is contagious and her excitement infectious, managing to draw Kiran out of her shell of pleasantries and small talk to wading in the rivers and watching the butterflies dance in the breeze because why not there was no need for reason. 

His love is more reserved and soft and yet so fulfilling. He waits by her side with a kind and patient and understanding smile because he knows how it is when people do not stop talking. His touches are rare and fleeting but somehow it means the world when he squeezes her hand or pulls her closer or ruffles her hair though never quite with the intensity that he gives his sister. His affection is slowly shared through casual conversations and dropping a cup of tea off with Kiran wherever she was and she's not sure if she's just biased but it was always better when he made it. He doesn't mind the little affectionate touches Kiran gives him either, letting her lean against his side or chest or lap when they sit in the library together and simply enjoy each other's presence.

He's subtle and gentle and so quiet that its like his actions are a secret for them and them alone. She appreciates the quiet when he's on the battlefield because he's focused on the fight. She appreciates the quiet when he gently escorts her away from others and scolds her for not eating or not sleeping or bending over backwards to help out some of the Heroes because he knows that she's easily embarrassed and that she wants nothing but the best for her warriors. She appreciates the quiet when the sun has long since set and the lights are being turned out and he softly retells stories of his childhood when Kiran is nervous and his sister is too far into sleep to complain that he's telling it wrong.

He's not quite as bright, but his light holds more of a quiet passion that lies beneath the distant and gentle exterior. His courage seems to flow out from him and into her and Kiran always feels a little more confident in her decisions when he's nearby and the calm that spills forth from his presence makes the tasks ahead of them a little easier to get through.

To her two little beacons of light, she's but a mere shadow that was dumped in their radiance. And yet, they flocked to her and poured their own light into her in hopes that she would shine but Kiran could never tell them that she's not sure she'll ever cast of light of her own and that she feels guilty taking anything else from them when they've already given so much and her so little.

If Kiran chooses her, she risks her having to go through a political and loveless marriage and even if she loved her with all her heart it would always have to be private and hidden and locked away and she's not sure if she'll survive being closeted away and stored for when she was free.

If Kiran chooses him, she risks always having shadows cast over her of scrutiny and judgement and distaste and chief tacticians weren't supposed to marry their princes despite what other tacticians claimed because that would cloud the judgement that everyone relied on when she performed her duty.

So she tries to find a balance, a center point in between the two and never budge because moving towards one light might lead to the other one never casting their light on her again and even if that means both are taken from her then so be it because she never deserved their love in the first place. But until then, maybe she can find a little glow of her own so she can give back to the siblings that poured themselves into her without expecting anything back.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I'll actually write some fluff for either relationship though I might bias Sharena slightly because there's no Sharena/Kiran here and I still feel awkward writing male characters


End file.
